Mistake
Sequel to Cruelty and the third book in the BrookClan series. Allegiances Leader: Longstar - Long-legged grey she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice, Rosepaw Deputy: Redfur - Dark ginger tom with hazel eyes Apprentice, Sparrowpaw Medicine Cat: Rabbitstorm - Light brown she-cat Apprentice, Goldenfrost Warriors: Stormwing - Dark grey she-cat with one white paw and blue eyes Apprentice, Featherpaw Ospreypelt - Black-and-white tom Apprentice, Lilypaw Snowstream - Long-haired white she-cat Deernose - Brown tabby tom Apprentice, Applepaw Leafheart - Tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes Silverstripe - Silver tom with big white paws Mossear - Blue-grey tom with amber eyes Mothflower - Tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes Rosestream - Cream-colored she-cat with blue eyes Squirrelfur '''- Dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes '''Dovefeather - '''Pale tabby she-cat '''Thistlepelt - '''Muscular pale grey tom '''Apprentices: Rosepaw - '''Dark ginger she-cat with hazel eyes '''Sparrowpaw - Light brown tom Goldenfrost - Golden brown tom with green eyes Featherpaw - Long-limbed pale tabby she-cat, blind in one eye Lilypaw - '''Pretty ginger she-cat '''Applepaw - '''Dark ginger she-cat with bright yellow eyes '''Queens: Silvernose - Silver tabby she-cat Kits: Badgerkit: Small black-and-white she-cat Larkkit: Tabby she-cat Elders: Bluepool - Blue-grey she-cat Mosstail - Blue-grey and white she-cat Poppyleaf - Tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and blue eyes, formerly the medicine cat Crookedtail - Small brown tabby tom with a crooked tail Cats Outside of Clans: Seed - Pale tabby with amber eyes Shadow - Black she-cat Mallowclaw - Pale ginger tom with blue eyes and one white paw Stone - Big pale grey tom Camilla - Pale ginger she-cat who lives in Twolegplace - a kittypet Chapter One: Meow It had been just two moons since the fateful day Stormwing discovered that she was Longstar's daughter and her father was evil and not a Clan cat. His rogue blood ran through her veins... Stormwing sat on the forest floor, feeling angry and confused. Why? Why hadn't she been told who her parents were? "What are you thinking about, Stormwing?" meowed a voice. She turned around. The meow came from the medicine cat apprentice, Goldenfrost. Goldenfrost and Stormwing never used to like each other. But ever since the day he saved her life, he suddenly acted differently towards her. What is this feeling? ''Stormwing pondered. "Oh...nothing," the she-cat stammered. They had a little conversation with each other. "It's warm outside," Stormwing meowed. "Yes," replied Goldenfrost. "It's almost greenleaf." "How are things in the medicine cat?" asked the grey cat. "They're alright. How's the warrior den?" "Good. Is Mosstail feeling any better?" "For a while she was almost ready to join StarClan, but now she's much better." "I'm glad to hear that," said Stormwing. Later, they parted ways and Stormwing went back to the warrior den. She saw a startling sight - Deernose and Rosestream sharing tongues in Rosestream's nest. "Did you hear about Bluepool?" asked Rosestream. Deernose shook his head. "Sparrowpaw told me that Snowstream saw Bluepool eating kittypet food." Stormwing stood frozen in the entrance. She noticed that the other cats were staring at her and quickly went to her own nest. "That's amusing," giggled Deernose. "I hope she's not leaving the Clan or anything." He glanced over at the grey she-cat. He gave her a look that said he was having fun with Rosestream. She looked down at her feet and tried to ignore him. She couldn't help but be jealous; she knew he was probably using her cream-furred friend to make her feel that way. Why couldn't she have someone to joke and share tongues with, too? She went outside and ran into Goldenfrost again. Soon enough they were sharing tongues. ''Is this love? ''she thought. "Stormwing," said Goldenfrost suddenly. "I know I'm a medicine cat apprentice, but..." "But what?" Stormwing asked nervously after he didn't say anything for a while. "I love you. Will you be my mate?" She nodded. "Yes, Goldenfrost. I love you and I'll be your mate." Chapter Two: Nursery Stormwing was out when all of a sudden she heard a loud noise coming from the nursery. Goldenfrost came running over. "Did you hear that?" panted Stormwing. He nodded and they went in to investigate it. A silver queen was in a corner protecting two kits, one also silver and one white with black patches. Who was cornering them? A rogue cat with pale ginger fur. Stormwing's father, Mallowclaw. Stormwing and Goldenfrost attacked him, giving Silvernose a chance to get her kits out of the nursery. They hid in the warrior den with Badgerkit and Larkkit's father, Ospreypelt. "You filthy piece of dirt," hissed Stormwing. "What are you doing in the nursery?" Mallowclaw snarled and tried to push them off him. Squirrelfur ran in and helped them battle the rogue. "Help!" she wailed. The elderly Poppyleaf came running in. "Poppyleaf, stay with the other elders." "No. I may be an elder, but I'm young enough to defend my Clan." They all attacked Mallowclaw until he was unconscious and Poppyleaf was bleeding. Stormwing helped her to Rabbitstorm's den while her mate and former apprentice dragged Mallowclaw as far away as possible. Later, the Clan was minding their own business when Longstar shouted. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join underneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" The BrookClanners came over. "Not long ago, Deernose asked me to come and talk to him. I accepted his invitation and was walking and talking when I noticed that he seemed to be trying to lure me away from camp. He attacked me and I lost a life, but I'm ok now. I've exiled him." BrookClan gasped. "I can't believe this," Rosestream whispered to Mothflower and Stormwing, the two cats she trusted most. "I thought Deernose loved me. He...he was my mate." Unbeknownst to Rosestream, she had just confirmed Stormwing's fear. Applepaw was devastated. Deernose was her mentor. "Applepaw," announced Longstar. "I'm sorry. Your new mentor will be Mothflower." They touched noses sadly. Later, Rosestream went over to the grey cat. "Stormwing?" she asked. "Yes, Rosestream?" her friend answered. "Stormwing, I'm going to have to move into the nursery soon," meowed Rosestream. "I'm having Deernose's kits. I don't want to, but I am." Those unfortunate kits would either never know their father or someday hate him like Stormwing hated Mallowclaw. Author's Note Hi, guys. It's me, Sparrowsong. I'm back. I'm sorry that I didn't update for like, 1-2 weeks. But as some of you may know, I was on vacation and just got back yesterday. I apologize for doing one of those A/N things. They kinda interrupt the story. Sorry... Anyway, back to Rosestream's little adventure. Sparrowsong 16:17, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Chapter Three: Kits "How...long have you...?" Stormwing asked. "A moon. The kits are due in about one or two more moons." "Other than you and me, how many cats know?" "Mothflower and Rabbitstorm. I've suspected I was pregnant for maybe a half-moon, but Rabbitstorm confirmed it the other day." "I hope they don't look like him." "Me, too. I can't believe I thought I could trust him!" "You know, Rosestream, you aren't required to tell anyone who the father is." Rosestream sighed. "Yes, I know, but they'll be able to tell." "I think Deernose was using you." "He probably was using me. Maybe to make some other she-cat jealous?" "You don't understand. That 'some other she-cat' is me. Deernose loved me, and I love him like a brother. It looks like he was using you to make me jealous." The cream-and-white cat nodded sadly. "Do you think I won't be able to hide it? Do I look pregnant?" "Well, a bit. But the Clan will be suspicious if you move to the nursery late." "Alright, I'll move there today. Thanks so much, cousin." Rosestream took a deep breath and went to the leader's den. "Hello, Rosestream," greeted Longstar. "Hello, Longstar," meowed Rosestream. "Could I move to the nursery?" "I'm having kits," Rosestream finished. "Are they Deernose's?" asked the leader. "Yes," the young warrior who was soon to be a queen told her. They talked for a while. After that Rosestream moved to the nursery. Chapter Four: Careful Badgerkit was sitting outside the nursery, playing in a pile of leaves. Leaf-fall was approaching and the whole Clan knew it. But there was only one thing on her mind. ''I can't wait to be an apprentice, ''the black-and-white she-cat thought. ''Silvernose said that I'll have to wait two more moons. But two moons takes ''forever! Two moons ago was when those scary cats kidnapped Larkkit, Mothflower, Rosestream and I!'' "Badgerkit!" her mother yelled. "Why can't you be careful like your father? You know that Deernose and those rogues are still at large!" The kit sighed and padded back in. Meanwhile, Goldenfrost was by a stream fairly far away from camp. He didn't want the Clan to catch him sharing tongues with Stormwing. "I'm worried," meowed his mate. "...You know, about Rosestream." "Rabbitstorm told me," the medicine cat nodded. "What if something goes wrong?" "We should be able to save her and the kits if that happens, but..." Goldenfrost held back sobs. "When my mother, Tawnyflower, gave birth something definitely did go wrong. She and my sisters, Mousekit and Icekit, didn't survive because we were born too early. That's why I'm so small." "I didn't know. I'm sorry, Goldenfrost." "It's alright, Stormwing." Goldenfrost didn't remember his family, but they did visit him in his dreams. Cats who knew his mother often said he looked like her. "What if what happened to Tawnyflower also happens to Rosestream?" he wondered out loud. "Or what if the kits die?" "That won't happen," Stormwing soothed, not entirely sure that it wouldn't. They had to stop sharing tongues and run back to camp when they heard a cat coming. I'm not very experienced with kitting. Would Rosestream forgive me? And even if it turns out ok, what if the kits look like Deernose? That night, Stormwing went to sleep. Unbeknownst to any of the Clan, there was a cat in the warrior den watching her. The cat scoffed quietly. "I know you're in love. But Goldenfrost?" they sneered. "A medicine cat. A medicine cat apprentice! ''That's wrong in so many ways. Soon you'll belong to me..." With that, they turned around and left. Chapter Five: Advice Stormwing was eating a mouse when her former apprentice came up to her. "Stormwing, can I ask you something?" Squirrelfur asked. "Of course," Stormwing replied. "You see, I kinda have a crush. I...I've liked him for a long time." "Go on." "But I think he likes Applepaw." "Well, guess what? You're a warrior, and ''Applepaw's just an apprentice." She lowered her voice. "You should just march right up to him and confess your feelings. If he says no, then that means he's just not good enough for you. There's plenty of single toms out there, you know." It wasn't that she didn't like Applepaw. It was just that Applepaw and Deernose were always close... The fur on her back bristled slightly as she realized that Deernose had been using not only Rosestream, but his own apprentice to make her jealous. She couldn't let it show, though. "Thanks!" exclaimed Squirrelfur. Later, Stormwing was walking by some other cats when she saw Squirrelfur and a light brown cat sharing tongues. Squirrelfur winked. So Sparrowpaw was the one who stole Squirrelfur's heart. Lucky cat, ''the dark grey she-cat thought. It had been a while since Rosestream moved to the nursery. Her kits were due very soon, most likely in less than a quarter-moon. "How much longer, do you think?" she quietly asked the medicine cat apprentice. Goldenfrost looked at her for some heartbeats. "Two sunrises," he guessed. Rosestream gulped. "Here, take these herbs. They'll help your milk come." She ate them even though they smelled terrible and tasted very bitter. Two sunrises came quicker than she thought they would. "Goldenfrost!" screeched Rabbitstorm. "Rosestream is giving birth!" Chapter Six: Born Goldenfrost rushed over. ''This is it, ''he thought worriedly. ''This is what I was worried about. Many BrookClanners, including Mothflower, Stormwing, and Dovefeather came in. "Shoo!" scolded Rabbitstorm. "You're not supposed to be in here!" They left, worried about the former loner. "Rosestream, push." "Ouch!" she wailed. "I know it hurts. But this will be easy for your first time; it looks like it'll be a fairly small litter." A honey-colored kit fell on the ground. It looked like a tiny copy of its mother. "Silvernose, get licking it," ordered Goldenfrost. Silvernose licked the kitten until it was warm and breathing alright. "There's two more coming!" exclaimed Rabbitstorm. Rosestream lay there complaining that she wanted to see her kit. "You can look at it as much as you want after the other two are born." "Push! Push!" Another one was born. It was cream with white patches, like Rosestream, but it had some brown flecks - maybe from Deernose? "Lick it, Goldenfrost." Rabbitstorm thought she saw her apprentice hesitate for a moment, then he licked the kitten. Finally, Rosestream's third kit was born. It also looked like her, although its fur was slightly darker. "Two she-cats and a tom." She fell asleep for a while and then woke up. She looked down at her kits, who were happily suckling. "They're lucky they all look like you," meowed Goldenfrost. "If I didn't know who the father was, I wouldn't have guessed." All of Rosestream's friends rushed in to see the kits. "They're so adorable." "What are you going to name them?" "Oh, Rosestream, they look just like you!" "Badgerkit, stop that! You know they're too young to play with you!" Chapter Seven: Forbidden (A/N: Wow, two chapters in one day? I'm on a roll!) Stormwing was in the medicine cat den. Rabbitstorm was busy putting mouse bile on Bluepool's ticks, so Goldenfrost was free to spend time with his mate without getting caught. "Rosestream must be so relieved," stated Stormwing. "The kits look nothing like Deernose. And they're so cute!" Goldenfrost nodded. "Speaking of--" he was cut off by a cat loudly coming in. "Hey, Goldenfrost," meowed Applepaw. "Lilypaw isn't feeling well. Could you give her something, please?" "Of course." Lilypaw came in. Goldenfrost determined that it was just a cold that she should be able to get over quickly. "What are you doing in here, Stormwing?" Applepaw asked. The grey warrior didn't answer. Later, after the two apprentices left, Stormwing turned to her forbidden love. "What were you trying to say to me?" she asked. "Nothing," he told her. "Oh, come on." "Nothing!" "...Sorry. Goldenfrost, I swear! These days you're grumpier than some of the elders!" "I have a lot on my mind." They twined their tails together and giggled slightly. "This is so wrong," meowed Stormwing. "Just imagine Rabbitstorm's face if she knew." "The leader's daughter and the little medicine cat apprentice. If there's one thing that's forbidden and against the warrior code, it's our love." "I know." "Do you have something to tell me?" "No," Stormwing quickly denied. "Alright then." They heard Rabbitstorm coming and Stormwing quickly left. For a minute she could have sworn she saw a tabby pelt and malicious green eyes... It can't be. No, just my imagination. Chapter Eight: Important (A/N: OH. MY. *BEEP*! NOT ONE, NOT TWO, BUT THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!) She had been suspecting it for a while. Over a half-moon, in fact. She wasn't sure if she could tell anyone. She was sitting by the stream, eating a fat rabbit. She thought about her suspicions. What if they were true? She was thinking when out came Rosestream and her kits. "Hi, Stormwing," meowed Rosestream. "How are you?" "Good. How are you and the kits?" "We're doing fine." "Hi," said the only tom kit. "I've just learned to talk and I like to talk." "My sister and I are more quiet, though," the one that looked exactly like Rosestream explained. "You'll never guess what my sister told me," gossiped the queen. "She's got a crush." "No way!" gasped Stormwing. "And guess who it is?" "Who?" "Thistlepelt." "You're kidding." "Nope." "Mothflower and Thistlepelt? I didn't think he was her type at all." "I didn't think Goldenfrost was your type," hissed Rosestream suddenly. Stormwing squealed. "Go inside the nursery for a while," Rosestream ordered. Her offspring quickly obeyed her. "Did you see us sharing tongues?" asked Stormwing. "I did," answered Rosestream. "Well, my secret's out now," Stormwing sighed. "Yes, we're mates. But you can't tell anyone!" "It's fine. I'll keep your secret." She thanked her friend. "Listen, Rosestream," she began. "I have something to tell you. Something important." Teaser for Book Four Deernose has betrayed BrookClan. He is still at large. Still lurking in the forest... And still seeking revenge on the cat he once loved. As Stormwing continues to grow closer to Goldenfrost, she wonders if she can trust even him with a very deep, dark secret. The next book will be just as suspenseful and exciting as the first three. And it shall be titled... Down a Dark Path. (Yeah, I need a title...any suggestions?) Category:Fan Fictions Category:BrookClan Article